Crossword Puzzle
by Hanao
Summary: Kau datang, bagaikan angin musim semi yang sejuk, membawa kehangatan yang selalu kudambakan. [#Vkook] [#OneShoot] [#DLDR]
_**Crossword**_ _**Puzzle**_
Disclaimer: BTS members © Their own parents, BigHit ent.  
Story © Hanao  
Rated: T  
Genre: Romance with a bit angst  
Warning(s): Plotless, AU, typo(s), and this is based on Jeongguk's pov.

.

.  
 _"I never believe in love at first sight until you came, with a cup of vanilla latte in your hand."_

.  
.

Kami pertama kali bertemu di _coffee_ _shop_ dekat kampusku. Kala itu aku sedang berkutat dengan sebuah _TTS_ yang kudapatkan dari surat kabar langganan ayah, di temani segelas _frappucino_ dingin, juga _earphone_ yang menyumbat kedua telingaku. Semua berjalan nampak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya; _monoton_ , sebagaimana aku menghabiskan jum'at malam; hingga kau datang, memberikan kehangatan yang selalu kudambakan.

.

.  
 _"I thought prince charming only exist in fairytale. But, hey, you're more handsome than him."_

.  
.

"Boleh aku duduk ?" Itulah kalimat pertamamu saat melihatku duduk sendirian, dengan sebuah _TTS_ yang tak terpecahkan.

Rambut _mahogani_ dengan poni yang menutupi sedikit bagian matamu, rahang tegas, dan mata itu. Sepasang manik hitam yang warnanya mengingatkanku pada _Americano_ kesukaan Namjoon-hyung. Nampak indah namun menyimpan sejuta misteri. Untuk sesaat aku terpekur. Kau nampak bagaikan pangeran dalam dongeng penghantar tidur (katakan aku berlebihan, tapi ia sungguh-sungguh bagaikan pangeran).

Aku berdeham, berusaha menutupi rasa kagumku sebelum sebuah senyuman tipis dan kata ' _ya_ ,' samar meluncur dari bibirku.

 _._  
 _._  
 _"We only met for couple of hours and I'm already falling for you so hard."_  
 _._

.

 _TTS_ yang sulit, bila dikerjakan berdua denganmu menjadi sangat mudah dan menyenangkan. Aku menyesal tidak membawa lebih banyak _TTS_ agar bisa berdekatan dengamu, merasakan jemari kasarmu bersentuhan secara halus dengan tanganku, mengirup aroma _kayu_ _manis_ yang menenangkan darimu. Mengingatkanku akan kampung halaman dan manisnya roti panggang buatan nenek.

Kau menemaniku mengobrol setelahnya dan sesekali saling melempar candaan ringan. Musik, hobi, bahkan politik sekalipun menjadi topik yang menyenangkan. Satu hal yang aku sukai, senyuman kotakmu yang menampakkan gigi putih nan rapih milikmu. Bagaimana ujung matamu membentuk kerutan samar ketika kau tersenyum. Dan _kehangatan_. Kehangatan yang menjalar hingga kehatiku.

Ah, sepertinya aku jatuh terlalu dalam akan pesonamu.

.

.  
 _"I didn't expect time will go this fast. Can you stay a little bit longer ?"_

.  
.

Waktu serasa berjalan sangat cepat hingga tak kita sadari, matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya sejak beberapa jam lalu. _Frappucino_ milikku sudah habis, bahkan kau sudah menghabiskan 2 _vanilla_ _latte_ dan sepiring _panekuk_.

Kau berpamitan pulang karena hari sudah larut. Ada rasa tak rela dan takut kehilangan saat itu. Namun segera sirna ketika kau menggenggam tanganku, mengatakan kita akan bertemu kembali. Kemantapan suaramu juga keseriusan di sepasang manik itulah yang membuatku percaya, membiarkanmu pulang.

Tapi sejak hari itu, aku tak pernah melihatmu lagi.

 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _"I'm waiting, on the same spot. Pray you'll come again with that box-shaped smile."_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

5 tahun sudah berlalu. Aku masih duduk sendiri di sudut _cafe_ , mengatakan 'tidak' pada setiap orang yang ingin duduk bersamaku. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah kau; duduk di depanku, menemaniku mengisi _TTS_ dari surat kabar langganan ayah, lalu mengobrol hingga larut. Apakah permintaanku sangat berlebihan hingga tuhan tidak mau mengabulkannya ? Apakah aku salah meminta itu semua ?

 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _"I'm tired. For how long should I wait for you ?"_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

Tahun demi tahun berlalu, sosokmu tak pernah nampak juga. Aku ingin bertahan, tapi, sampai kapan aku harus menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti ? Sampai kapan aku harus merasakan kerinduan tak berujung ini ?

Dengan langkah terhuyung, aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Pergi dari bayang-bayangmu serta kenangan akan hari itu.

 _._  
 _._  
 _Fin_  
 _._  
 _._

A/N: CERITA GEMBEL APA INI HAHAHA /mati. Pertama-tama, saya mau bilang terima kasih sama para readers yang mau menyempatkan mampir dan baca. Ini sebenarnya fic dengan pairing bebas, tapi saya bayanginnya vkook hehehe. Satu lagi, apakah ada yang berminat kalau saya buat lanjutannya, dan kawan-kawan, chingudeul, friends, tomodachi,

 _._  
 _._  
 _Mind to RnR ?_  
 _._  
 _._


End file.
